Of Oathkeeper and Oblivion
by Han Zhishi
Summary: Fenrich knew Valvatorez had heard them. Raspberyl and Mao who seek the truth, Adell and Rozalin who seek the eternity, or Laharl, Etna and Flonne who wanted to be away from the plain life. For everything you wish, there's an equal price to pay in return.


**DISGAEA – Of Oathkeeper and Oblivion**

**Disclaimer : I do not had any copyright. The character's isn't mine. The name of this story is Square Enix's. Except for the storyline, of course.**

**Warning : OOC (duh). AU. Vampire (surely excluding Lord Val). Not yaoi. Action everywhere. Takes place in the past, as Valvatorez still being a tyrant. Dark. I have no sense of humour if you ask me.**

**11.42 p.m – Etoile City..**

"Beautiful full-moon up there, don't you think?"

"..."

"Hey, I've ever heard that there was a lone vampire who lived at the castle in the northside of this city. Right beside a lake."

"That was just a joke, silly. There's no way in hell for such kind of being to be exist, Beryl."

"Hmph. Fine then. How about we go there to discover the truth behind the oh-so-called legend? I believe this is a job for a pro-detective."

"...more like a job for a priest."

"What's the difference? Priests also human! C'mon, Mao. Don't be such a coward."

"...not again."

*_o0o_*

**At the same time – The Lost Castle...**

Meanwhile at the said castle, a silver-haired man walked along the corridor by himself. One might think that he's just a normal human at first glance.

But no. He is Fenrich, the most feared master of the castle itself. Apparently he's a werewolf, judging by the swinging white wolf-tail behind his back.

Fenrich kept walking till he reached a pair of large big doors ahead from him. He took a short glance to the fullmoon on the night sky before proceeding to enter the chamber.

*_o0o_*

"For God's sake... Where's the damn building, anyway?" Mao grunted. He had slipped off his feet because of the lack of lighting and almost lost his glasses.

"Be patience, Mao. It's not going to be called 'The Lost Castle of The Forgotten Ones' for nothing, y'know."

"It's almost midnight already."

Beryl's ears perked up when she heard that."

"Almost? Purrfect!"

"Perfect? For what?"

"Here! Stand beside me, Mao!"

The boy with the glasses blinked before finally letting out a defeated sigh.

"Whatever you say, Beryl. I don't care anymore..."

A few moments passed and still nothing happenend. Mao shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Sleepiness almost take him again. Strangely, Beryl herself didn't seem to be bothered, even with the cold air around.

"Enough. I'm tired. Just let's go ho—" Mao couldn't finishing his sentence as Beryl pressed one of her finger atop of his lips, successfully shutted him off.

"Look... Mao..." she pointed behind him.

Mao grumbled as he turned around. His breath caught in his throat because of what he saw.

There, on the place right where the lake should be, stood a high and mighty tower. No, not a building nor a mansion's.

It was a castle.

*_o0o_*

"I... Impossible..." Mao muttered out aloud. Even though the shrouded mist clouded his vision, he was pretty sure that it really is the castle. His mouth opened in awe.

"Well, then. The first rumour about this legend was right, I see. Let's go for the job, Mao!" the pink-haired girl quickly went in, dragging her friend along.

*_o0o_*

"Hey, Prince. This is the right way to the academy in Etoile city right?"

"Of course! I'm not fool enough to forget the path to that damn school. By crossing the lake, we should reach the town in no time."

"I did say that it'd be a trouble for us to escape. Why won't you listening to me for once, Laharl?"

"Oh, just shut up, you love-freak."

The three friends kept walking around aimlessly. They couldn't managed the right way because of the shrouded mist. Etna, one of the girls seemed aware. She quickly spotted the unnatural thing.

"Umm, Prince, since when there was a castle?"

"Castle? Etna, can't you stop thinking about those myth already—oomph!" Laharl stopped abruptly as he hit something hard.

"Oi, watch where you—...huh?"

Laharl cut off his words. He, Etna and Flonne were astonished by the view. Much to their surprise, a pair of big doors that seemed to be the front gate stood right in front of their very own noses. Stars sparkled in Flonne's eyes.

"Oh, my... I've never been expected to see a real palace!" she chirped happily, while Laharl and Etna still stared in shock. They have been going through the same route for years, and this was the most first time they found out about the mysterious castle.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" without hesitation, the blonde girl entered the gate and ran along the pathway, leaving both Laharl and Etna to came to their senses.

"Wha—? Stop right there, love-freak! Who knows what would gonna happen in there?" Laharl shouted. Unfortunately Flonne was far reached the door to enter right inside the castle. She swinging her hands towards Laharl and Etna with a wide grin on her face.

"Sigh... Come on, Prince. Like you had said, what would gonna happen to her without you being around." Etna just shrugged.

"What do you mean by that, Etna?"

"Fact?"

"Feh! Like I'd have any other choice. Let's go then."

"Right behind you, Prince."

*_o0o_*

**The Castle – Main Hall...**

Two penguin-like creatures were busy running around the castle main hall in search for their master.

"Lord Fenrich! Where are you, dood?" one of them shouted. They kept running like crazy, checking through every doors they met. But the said person still nowhere to be found.

After a few minutes, both of the blue penguins finally stopped running to catch their breath.

"Dooooodd..."

"I'm tired, dood... but Lord Fenrich—...w-what was that?"

Suddenly they heard footsteps walking towards them. They shrieked out as a dark figure came.

"W-w-who are you, dood?"

"S-stay away from us, dood..!"

The shining light from the moon that came through the castle large windows clearing the darkness from the mysterious figure. Fenrich.

"L-Lord Fenrich, dood..."

"Have you two gotten any news, prinnies?"

"Intruder alert, dood!"

Fenrich frowned after hearing the report. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Hm. I can sense they come. There are seven of them now."

"Including the two, dood?"

"Yes. That means several humans had found this place."

"What do we do, dood?"

The werewolf take a low breath.

"Listen to me, prinnies. Take some of you to guard the chamber. As for the rest, follow me to make sure that none of those humans could reach even the nearest place from the chamber. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir, dood!"

"Aye-aye, dood!"

*_o0o_*

**The Castle – Back Garden Area...**

Back to Beryl and Mao place, the two teenagers attempted to enter the castle through the back yard. Cold wind blowing up, making them shuddered a bit. Beryl took a flashlight from her pocket bag and handed it over Mao. She then took out a small book and a pen.

"I think we are in the garden yard." Mao stated, grabbing Beryl and walked slowly, aware of his surroundings.

"Garden, huh? Then we must be in the back side of the castle." Beryl said as she scribbled down to her book, making a mini-map.

"How could you write in the darkness?" her friend asked.

"The moon's light." She simply said. Mao sighed by her attitude. It was a good thing that she's not the one wearing glasses though.

Finished with her sketches, Beryl looked around. Her gaze fell to a lantern hanging just outside another pair of door.

"Hey, Mao. Wait here, I'll go pick up the lantern for us." she said and walked towards the lighting source. Mao just nodded while examining all around the garden.

Everything just seemed so odd.

He took a better view to a tiny flower beneath his feet. Honestly, it's not even looked like a normal flower, which have petals around. It's more like a mushroom instead, and a poisonous one at that.

"Kukuku... it'd be an interesting material to experimenting on—...huh?" his eyes widened as the flower suddenly moved and ran, with a pair of 'legs' that probably its roots.

Mao just stared dumbly.

"Yo, Mao. I've got the lantern. What is it? You spotted someone?" came Beryl's voice.

"Nothing. Just... something beyond my wildest imaginary."

"What? Stop acting like you just found a running mushroom that jumped back and forth right in front of your nose!"

"Well... I just did."

"Very funny. Let's go inside. Perhaps lack of sleep has gotten into your mind."

*_o0o_*

**The Castle – West Wing (Second Floor)...**

A young man with sleeveless white shirt and red tie ran along the corridor on the west side of the castle alone. He brought sword-like weapon on his back, while his hand was holding a torch.

"Rozalin! Are you there? It's me, Adell! Where are you?" he shouted out. A few seconds passed, and still nothingness that came to him. Adell sighed and continued his search.

"I hope she's okay."

Not so long later, he gazed to a glowing black-moss ahead of him. A white mask appeared along. Adell frowned deeply.

"Like I'd have any other choice. Bring it on!" he take on his sword and without hesitation, Adell quickly rushed towards the demon.

With one slash, he successfully hit the black moss right in the middle section, tearing it apart. However, the rose-haired man didn't feel satisfied just yet.

As if on cue, the moss suddenly moved in high-speed, aiming for Adell's heart. Adell had no time to dodge, but he managed to break the white mask with his sword edge. The mask broken into shattered pieces and the demon's attack failed. With a loud piercing cry, it exploded, while Adell fell onto the floor.

*_o0o_*

**Should I continue this? It's up to you, guys. There's no meaning in writing even a great story if nobody would read it.**


End file.
